Professor's Journal
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: One shot. Ginger finds the Professor's journal while taking a walk in the jungle, and is in for a big surprise! Pinger!


NOTE: Don't worry, all. I haven't abandoned my Gilligan's Island Diary entries. I plan on continuing it soon, so keep a look out. I hope you all enjoy this new fic of mine! :)

Professor Roy Hinkley sit on a large rock in the middle of the jungle, writing in his journal. He usually just wrote down things about plants, and flowers, and possible ideas of getting off the island, but for the past few days, Professor had been writing about someone special.

Very special. Professor could not get this woman out of his mind. It just happened all of the sudden. At first, he didn't really think of this beautiful, glamorous woman as a love interest. Of course, he was attracted to her. What man in their right mind wouldn't be? But love? Could he possibly love this woman as more than a friend? Professor didn't care that she was a famous Hollywood star, not at all. There was more to Ginger Grant than her looks. She was spirited, had a big heart, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind about what she believed in.

That took guts, and Professor respected Ginger as not only a woman, but as a human being. Ginger could look like the Bride of Frankenstein, and Professor would still have felt something for her. Still found her beautiful.

"Professor!"

It was the Skipper. Professor sat his journal down on the rock, to go find the leader of their island group. He figured it was safe there, as he would probably be back in just a few minutes. Who would read his journal, anyway?

One person, and it wasn't Gilligan. No. It was the object of the Professor's affections. Ginger Grant.

She was wearing the same dress she wore when Professor came to her for advice about Erika Tiffany Smith. Her hair wasn't the same though. Ginger had it the way she did when Gilligan found that box of plastic explosives.

What a time that had been. Anyway, Ginger saw the journal sitting there, having no idea it was a journal, as it was just a brown book with nothing written on the cover or the back, or the side. Shrugging, the redhead opened the book and leafed through the pages. It had chapters. There was one chapter, titled **GINGER.**

That was when Ginger realized it was a journal, but whose? No, not Gilligan's, for his was a lot smaller and hidden away somewhere. Ginger wanted to put it back, but her curiosity got the best of her.

_What can I say about Ginger Grant? She's beautiful. Inside and out. Her heart is too big for her own good, sometimes._

_I find that I would do absolutely anything for Ginger to make her happy. To make her smile. Out of everyone on this island, she's the one I want to make happy the most. I want to get her back to Hollywood, where she's happy. _

_It breaks my heart seeing the longing on her face as she talks about her career. How she misses going out with famous actors like Cary Grant, and Rock Hudson. This beautiful goddess will never see me the way she sees those two._

_I can't believe I'm confessing this, actually. I think I'm in love with her. No, not just because she's famous, or attractive, but she's easy to talk to, and I find myself in awe of her when she puts on a show to entertain us. _

_Her eyes are a deep green, and what's strange about that, is green is actually my favorite color. I know, you think it would be blue, but it's not. It's green. Just like her eyes. Mr. Howell always refers to me as an egghead, and I'm afraid that's the way Ginger might see me, too._

_It should have been Ginger I voted for when we had the contest to elect a Miss Castaway. Instead, I voted for Mary Ann. I haven't the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann. I love her like a little sister, but nothing more, nothing less. Mary Ann is beautiful, but she's not Ginger. _

_I just felt I had to speak up for Mary Ann. Skipper picked Ginger, and Mr. Howell picked Mrs. Howell, and since Gilligan didn't say anything, I picked Mary Ann._

_If only I could muster up the courage to tell Ginger Grant exactly how I feel about her. Would she laugh at me? Let me down gently? I don't know, but I do know I would be rejected by her. It's strange, but Ginger makes me feel alive. Cliche', I know, but I can't help how I feel. _

_These feelings started to develop sometime after our visit from Jonathan Kinkaid. Oh, how I despise that man, and am happy beyond belief that he got what he deserved. Only one good thing came out of that whole incident. Well, two, actually. Gilligan survived, and I will be forever grateful to God for sparing Gilligan's life._

_I'm not particularly a religious man, but my faith in God was restored once Gilligan was safe. The second good thing was me realizing my feelings for Ginger. I really want to tell her, but how and when? Would things be awkward between us if she turned me away? I don't know._

_I'll sleep on it for now._

_Professor R. Hinkley_

Ginger closed the book. Her mouth was in the shape of an "O." Tears were leaking out of her eyes. So this was the Professor's journal. He had feelings for her. Oh, my. Ginger definitely didn't see that one coming.

Before she cut place the book back on the rock, a voice said, "What are you doing?"

Ginger spun around to find Professor standing there. He didn't look mad or anything, just nervous.

"I- um, I found your journal, and-"

"You didn't read it, did you?"

Ginger wiped the tears from her eyes, and hung her head in shame, nodding.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't know it was yours. I-I promise I won't ever read it again."

Again, Professor wasn't mad. He didn't really care who read it, well, except for the chapter about Ginger. Wait a minute. Did she-?

"Ginger, did- did you read-?"

"Yes, Professor, I did."

Professor gulped, and ran a hand through his hair. Oh, boy. Not good. Definitely not good.

"Professor, how could you ever think I wouldn't return your feelings?"

It was Professor's turn to look shocked.

"What?"

"Professor, I have been trying for a long time to get you to notice me. I've been in love with you for quite a while, but I thought that you were only interested in my mind."

Professor couldn't help but smile at this, as he tilted Ginger's chin up so she would look him directly in the eye.

"You might be sorry you read my journal, Ginger, but I'm not. I meant every word. Whenever I see you flirting with Gilligan, or anybody else, it breaks my heart. I love everything about you, not just your looks or your mind. I love all of you. I mean that."

"I love you, too, Professor. More than you could ever know. But what about when we're rescued? I want to return to Hollywood, and you'll probably go back to teaching in Ohio-"

Professor cut Ginger off by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air, Professor whispered in her ear, "Who says I can't be a teacher in Hollywood?"

THE END


End file.
